1. Field
Embodiments relate to an oven to enhance cooling efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an oven is a cooking appliance designed to cook food using dry heat in a closed cooking chamber. Ovens may be classified, e.g., into electric ovens and gas ovens according to a heat source. The heat source serves to heat a closed space, i.e. the cooking chamber of the oven to a high-temperature. A door is provided at a front side of the oven to close the cooking chamber. That is, the door serves to prevent emission of heat, enabling food cooking at a high-temperature.
If heat of the cooking chamber is directly transmitted to the door, the door becomes hot and may cause a user to be burnt. Thus, it may be necessary to cool the door. Conventionally, door cooling has been implemented as air is circulated through an air flow-path defined in the door by convection.
However, the above described door cooling method may entail deteriorated cooling efficiency because the quantity of cold air circulating through the flow-path of the door is not great.